


And All the Night was Quiet

by MegumitheGreat



Category: Ar tonelico
Genre: Alternate Universe-Euphoria, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, F/F, First Meeting, Inspired by Euphoria (TV 2019), Introspection, Motifs, One Shot, Self-Defense, Self-Harm, Self-Indulgent, Sun & Moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 05:56:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20634206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegumitheGreat/pseuds/MegumitheGreat
Summary: After leaving a party, Infel and Nenesha spend the night together and get high.





	And All the Night was Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> RIGHT. So I've been mulling this idea around since I first watched Euphoria (starring Zendaya) and even though Rue and Jules's personalities don't match Infel and Nenesha, I honestly love the idea of them being covered in glitter together or crying glitter as Rue appears to do in Episode 1. It just feels good to get this out of my system. I took this from a more introspective approach to get back to writing after not writing for a week due to school. Additionally, I do think that the way Rue feels about Jules is literally what Infel feels about Nenesha.
> 
> Kind of written for a friend, kind of elf-indulgent. Win-win.

Something had happened that night. It was like a lunar eclipse had happened, and the stars shined brighter, and the moon had become the equivalent to the gem on a wedding ring…and by default, a solar eclipse was the wedding band. Had it been a mistake, or were they drawn together by fate? Maybe it was the tablets they took, or they were still drunk from the party that they had just escaped from. Whatever it was, it was just a magical night.

Infel had only been back home from rehab for a week when her life crossed with this mysterious and wonderful being. She had been addicted to all sorts of medications and drugs and alcohol that while her adopted father Grammul tried his damnedest to rectify, she just couldn’t pass them up. Just because she went to rehab didn’t mean that she was clean. The only thing that kept her from tipping over the edge again and overdosing was the thought of her sister Cloche seeing her unconscious on the ground bubbling over with vomit. It was embarrassing, and she never denied that. She even admitted that in that moment there was a sea of calm that stopped her racing mind and she could breathe in the clarity that she always wanted and if it hadn’t scared Cloche, she would have done it again.

It hadn’t been her fault, though; it wasn’t anyone’s fault. She never meant to get addicted, but the euphoria that she got when her medications worked was the feeling she had craved most in the world. The silence, the calm, the tranquility. She just wanted that, and now she couldn’t have it because it seemed like it was always too much for her family.

But then she met her. She was beautiful in every way that Infel had defined the very word and in every way she had yet to identify. She had luscious pink locks that billowed around her like cotton candy clouds. They contrasted with her midnight-blue straight hair. They shared the same tiger-colored eyes, and it was like they connected telepathically when they stared into them. Infel liked her darker clothes and plain aesthetic, but this girl Nenesha was a fairy that had come to life from her wildest dreams. She was just…mesmerizing.

Nenesha even glowed like the sun; her figure was so bright that Infel had to cover her eyes so she wasn’t blinded. She wanted to lock her away for herself. She was captivating and too bright for anyone else, and as her moon, she could do that.

“You’re so pretty,” Infel drawled. “Your face…is covered in sunshine.”

“I think this was a really bad idea,” Nenesha giggled. She watched as moonbeams trickled down Infel’s cheeks, oddly reminiscent of tears even though she wasn’t crying. “This is…amazing, though…”

“This was a good idea,” Infel assured her. “Because…I feel so happy.”

It probably wasn’t true happiness. Infel hadn’t had something to be happy about in a long time, and because she had lost that touch with that side of reality, she couldn’t be happy without some extra help. Nenesha hadn’t felt happy either. She had just moved to this town, and although she dressed in frilly pink dresses and looked otherworldly with her gargantuan hairbow and fluffy pink hair and smiled all the time, Infel knew that she wasn’t.

Everyone at the party had seen what happened. She had been accosted by some boy—Targana or something neither of them had the braincell to remember that night—and in self-defense she pulled a knife. The would-be assailant backed off from her, but she had kept pushing him back. Waving the knife, she asked him:

“Do you want to hurt me?! Do you want to hurt me?!”

Targana—was that his name?—tried to get her to calm down out of fear that she would go nuts and murder him. Then with a quick swipe, she had sliced her arm. Long and deep, the laceration streamed blood like a river. Everyone had seen it. Everyone wasn’t sure what to think of the new girl in town other than she was either crazy or suicidal. And maybe it was both. No one knew who she was, and because Infel had been the only one fascinated by her, only one person had the chance to learn.

Outside, Infel and Nenesha hit it off. It was insane what the latter had done, and she seemed to have been in a different world when she cut herself than that moment when they met. The adrenaline that had coursed through her veins was still there, not because she was prepared to fight the most popular kid in school but because this was how she was introduced to everyone. A psychotic self-harming pixie bitch…except Infel didn’t see that and most definitely didn’t think that.

“What you did back there?” she started. “That was nuts.”

“Y-Yeah, I guess…” Nenesha shyly said. Short sleeves that exposed the injury, a short red skirt, fishnet stockings—Infel was curious but more concerned about getting away and making sure that this girl was alright. “I should be going.”

“Where are you going?”

“You know, home. I’m—I’m kind of bleeding.”

“Mind if I…tag along?”

Nenesha shrugged. She hadn’t declined her. She could have used a friend.

And that was how they had gotten to this point. Nenesha had a bandage wrapped tightly around the laceration. And they laid together in her bed. Then Infel suggested to her the idea of getting high. She had picked up some stuff she didn’t know from Cocona. It was good and strong and would send them for a loop around the world at least ten times without them having to leave the dark bedroom. Whatever the tablet was, it had built them a love tent for them, colored them in pink and blue and purple and red glitter. They shined together in the blackness of the bedroom and the lovely halo glow of this budding relationship. Was it friendship? Was it love? Was it somewhere in between the cosmos that dotted their sight like the twinkling stars?

Infel and Nenesha grinned at each other with giggles erupting no matter how hard they tried to stifle them. They held each other’s faces, and they soaked in the beautiful sight. The world could burn for all they cared. They had each other in the sparkling euphoria that made them feel like they had found comfort in one another.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, nothing super fancy. And I'm not super good at writing GL stories, but I really liked this scene in the show and oof, the FEELS...were trippy but pretty.


End file.
